What!
by aznchick98
Summary: This is like NM but Edward never came back. What happens when Bella is a vampire and meets the Cullens 200 years later. R&R First FanFic review plz
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was in L.A. looking at hotels hoping the sign would say VACANCY. Nope. None. I actually hoped to find _them. _The Cullens. It was night fall and a nice couple came and asked me if I wanted to stay with them. I declined. No matter how nice ppl looked, they could still be bad. I wandered the streets in a SSC Ultimate Aero that I just bought. I learned that the faster ur car is, the more places u could cover. No wonder _he _didnt like my old Chevy. After a few minutes my car door opened and I was on fire. At least thats wat it felt like.

_**200 years later**_

I was living with my 2 sisters. Ivi the pretty one and Rosie who somehow reminded me of someone who loved shopping and parties too. We lived in New York the home of shopping. WOOHOO. Not. We lived in a big mansion that 30 ppl could live in. We were alright everything changed on June 25, 2132. My sister's friend was coming over. Alice Cullen. At first I didn't know her but when I saw her realization hit me it was The Alice Cullen. The sister of the guy who left me in the woods. I pretended not to know her.

APOV

When I walked in Ivi's mansion I saw someone who would make me squeal with joy. Bella. She was a vampire and better yet she had a sense of fashion. She came down eyes wide with shock but I think that she was only 'membering a little bit of her human life. She was kind but I could tell there was something wrong. I kept on thinking she would still be my sister in law but then I remembered Edward's dreadful wife Liz.

BPOV

Alice invited us to the Cullens house. I came just to see wat was diferent bout them. The next day I got ready to go. I looked in the mirror I was wearing blue denim skinny jeans, and a magenta satin cami from AEO. I had a pair of flats on. My golden eyes standed out from my outfit. It took 25 minutes to go to Forks. It would probaly take 2 hrs for a human tho. As we arrived I saw a beautiful white mansion surrounded by trees and had a waterfalll in front of her. It was the same mansion I went to as a human. It brought painful memories but I handled it. I remembered Jasper's powers so I pulled my shield over me. When we walked in I saw a big, burly brunette a very pretty blonde, Alice, Jasper _him_ Carlisle Esme and a new vampire. We were introduced to them. The big brunette was Emmet, the blonde was Rosalie, I knew everyone else except the new her name was Rena. I was suprised at the reaction from Rosalie instead of glaring at me she gave me a " I missed u" look.

EPOV

As the L.A. coven walked in I smelled something that was familiar. When they all walked in I saw 3. Ivi who was like Rosalie but nicer and Rosie who was like Alice they had the same personality.

But the last person to walk in suprised me. Isabella Marie Swan. She was graceful and looked prettier than Rosalie to me. After Alice introduced us Bella introduced them for some reason when we all knew them. Her voice was like morning bells ringing.

LIZPOV

I don't know why my Edward was staring at that bitch Bella. She was uglier than anything I saw. She should be killed by the Volturi for being the ugliest person ever. If she steals my Edward I will kill her personally.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

As they sat down I noticed everyones eyes darkening. Being the gentleman I am, I told them there was a mountain lion problem in a town near by. At that Bella bolted up and yelled "Last one there is a WEREWOLF!!!" We just sat there frozen of shock except for Alice. " I am not a werewolf" I screamed running as fast as I can. With that everyone unfrozen and ran. It was funny seeing Liz trying to run in heels. It was stiletto heels or something.

BPOV

I was the 1st one there surprisingly. I at least thought that Alice or Edward (wince) would be there first. I used one of my 4 powers to see of they were coming. My powers were to shield my mind and anyone else's by will. The other was to beat the crap out of anyone or anything just by thinking it and commanding it. One was telekinesis and my last power was to smell, hear and see anyone from at least 5,000 miles. I suppose I was a tracker in a way. I used to be with the Volturi guard until I saw that all of them, especially Aro, were abusing their power. All of sudden Alice appeared attacking me with hugs and interupping my train of thought. "Bella I missed you a lot." " Um uhhhhh Hi?" "You don't remember me don't you?" "No, all I remember is having a broken heart!" "Oh. Sorry Bella, he made us promise." "It's fine. It wasn't your fault anyways." An awkward silence fell over us. "Hear comes the rest" I murmured. Soon enough they appeared attacking mountain lions while me and Alice were up in the trees. "Want to see who can drink the most!!!" Alice said bouncing up and down excitedly. 10 minutes later Alice was the winner surprisingly. Not. Once everyone else left only Edward and me were left. As I left to leave I heard Edward murmur "Sorry." "Edward, you don't need to apologize. You made your choice and I am fine with that. You are only holding your self back." I whispered. "I didn't want to leave you yah know. After Jasper attacked you, I kept on thinking what could of happened and what will happen if I stayed." Just as he finished Liz appeared ranting on and on about how they could do their _115th_ anniversary. I scoffed realizing that she was just trying to make me jealous.

LPOV

I was at least 10 miles away when I heard my baby _apologize_ to that bitch. I ran back until I was a 3 mile radius away. As I listened to their conversation realization hit me. She was Bella Swan. _The_ Bella Swan that Edward left. _The_ Bella Swan that Edward _still_ loves. I had to get rid of her. One way or another. Even if that meant sneaking around MY OWN HOUSE. As the mood of their reunion changed I ran back to Edward trying to make Bella jealous. I asked Edward if we could go to Vietnam for our 115th anniversary. "You know, it is considered rude to kiss a person in front of another person unless it's your wedding. And unless you have invisible wedding stuff around I suggest you both go find a hotel room to finish off your honeymoon." Bitchy Bella said.

APOV

I think that Rosalie and me might kill Liz. Jasper and Emmet might help. Liz is being the most annoying prat I ever met. She is worst then James and Victoria. I even like the Quillette Tribe better for heavens sake. Just then I saw a vision of Liz .....

HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER HAHAHA

I WILL UPDATE VERY QUICKLY

I AM WORKING ON 2 CHAPTERS

A TIME

With Love,

Rosie

REVIEW B4 I KILL U MWA HAHAHA NEVER FEED ME CINNAMON TWIST MWAHAHAHA TEE HEE


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 2

APOV

I think that Rosalie and me might kill Liz. Jasper and Emmet might help. Liz is being the most annoying prat I ever met. She is worst then James and Victoria. I even like the Quillette Tribe better for heavens sake. Just then I saw a vision of Liz .....

5 Minutes later

APOV

I saw a vision of Liz going to the Volturi to get Bella killed. Saying that Bella was a big threat to the Volturi because of all the powers Bella had. That Bella could just wipe them out. I knew that I _had_ to kill her. I lived 200 years without my favorite person that was not in my family. If she seriously thought that I would let her get by with this then she better think again.

EPOV

As Bella, Liz and I ran back to the manor I swear I could hear little bits of Liz's head. I could never hear her

either. That was one reason I was drawn to her. 'Cause she reminded me of Bella. When we reached the manor Alice kept on telling me to be careful of what Liz will do 'cause she might hurt Bella. Liz couldn't hurt anything unless she had help. She was one of the weakest vampires I ever seen. Another reason for me to be drawn in to her. She reminded me of Bella when she was a human.

LPOV

As we ran back home I deviced a plan. I would go to the Volturi and ask them to kill Bella since she had 4 POWERS. I mean, if that was not a threat they could be the dumbest people ever. Seeing Edward I told him I needed to go shopping for Esme's birthday and would probably gone for a few days. WOW! I didn't think he would let me go so easily. It was probably because _Bella_ was there. When I got to Italy I told Aro everything and he said they would need to take immediate action. I smirked all the way home thinking about how dumb Bella was for not joining the Volturi. Or better yet never interfered with Edward and I's relationship.

AroPOV

Either the young girl named Liz was crazy to ask me to kill my favorite person in the world or she was just plain stupid. I just wanted to visit Bella.

Cliff hanger again told you I was working 2 chapters at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

AROPOV

When we reached the Cullens' home, all of the Cullens' and L.A. clan were stationed outside protecting Bella. She looked annoyed that they wouldn't let her handle herself. Bella had a murderous expression on her face. "Hello Carlisle my old friend." "Hello to you too, Aro. May I ask why you are here?" "Ah yes. You see this young lady here told me how much a threat Bella is. But everyone who has met Bella knows that she would never want to and would never know how to rule the rest of us.""Then why are you here?" "I'm just visiting Bella." I finished turning my attention to Bella. "Hello my dear friend." "Nice to see you Aro." Bella said before seeing the same expression on Jane's face before attacking someone. "Not yet Jane." Bella said. As soon as Bella finished, Jane and Bella bursted out laughing while Edward growled. What was his problem? Jane couldn't and wouldn't do anything while Bella was here. They were like sisters back then. Bella changed Jane.

BPOV

What was Edward's problem. After all the explaining I gave them about my powers he still underestimates me!?!? "See Bella, he's turned. He's not nice anymore. Ever since he married Liz."Alice said sorrow filling her eyes. Everyone else's eyes looked the same as Alice's. "What do you mean Alice? He has been nice to me." I said. "That was all an act to get you back!!!"Alice countered. "What!?!?!?" I exclaimed converting my attention to Edward. "Is Alice speaking the truth?"I asked Edward. He suddenly looked uncomfortable with all the attention on him. "Well... uhhhhh I don't really know." he said quietly. "I don't know, 'kay. Don't pester me with questions!" He spat out boldly afterwards. "Well then Bella I think we should go back now. Lovely seeing you again" Aro said. "You as well Aro." "Remember, visit." "Yes sir." I said saluting Aro jokingly.

EPOV

After the Volturi left I turned around to Liz. "Liz lets go. If they don't want us here then we should go somewhere 'till they accept me for who I am." When Liz and I were hand in hand we ran to the meadow. Once we reached there we ripped off each other's clothes and started to make love.

BPOV

Alice went blank for a minute and came back to reality later with a disgusted look on her face. "I know where to find them!" Alice exclaimed. "Where???" "Ummm Bella you might not want to know?!?!?" "HE TOOK HER TO THE MEADOW DIDN'T HE!!!" Bella yelled making everyone cringe. "Yea??? I don't know what is wrong with him. When we left he actually vowed to not take anyone there anymore." Alice said terrified. "Come on let's go kick that bitch's ass." Emmet said making everyone look at him like he was mental.

Jasper'sPOV

Once we got there Edward and Liz were intertwined with each other. It looked pretty gross of sudden I felt rage from Bella. I was surprised really. I thought that she would have felt betrayed and hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

What I saw before me disgusted me. Anger boiled in my stomach as I saw what Liz and Edward were doing. I stepped up and whispered "If you think I will take you back, you are very,very wrong." I then turned around and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

APOV

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!!! YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER MARRIED THAT BITCH!!! SHE IS A BAD EXCUSE FOR A VAMPIRE AND A REPLACEMT BELLA!!!" I screamed to Edward. "WHAT DO THINK YOU ARE DOING??? GO AFTER HER YOU MORON!!!" With that Edward ran after Bella while Liz stared daggers at me. "AND YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET BELLA KILLED!!!" I screeched at Liz before Rosalie and I tried to pounce on her. Unfortunately Jasper and Emmet held us back before we could even move a foot.

EPOV

"Go away." Bella growled viscously. "I'm sorry Bella." "Sorry my ass. If you really loved me you wouldn't have married that no for good bitch!!!" Silence fell over us for a few minutes. "And you also changed. You're not the Edward that left me. You're a bastard. NOT the Edward that left me to keep me safe." Bella reasoned. She then through a CD to me. "The song on their is gonna become true. One way or another." When she left I rushed home eager to hear what she wrote for me. What I heard made my hopes fall.

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold_

_Because you don't know how to act_

_And you don't know where your life is going_

_Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?_

_Pardon me if I don't show it_

_I don't care if I never see you again_

_I'll be alright_

_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,_

_But either way baby, I'm gone_

_Chorus:_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_

_I got that new_

_I'm a single girl swag_

_Got me with my girls and we're singing' it_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you_

_I know you like the long 'do,_

_Had to switch my attitude up_

_Thinking' of changing up how I ride, No more_

_On the passenger side_

_Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it_

_I don't care if I never see you again_

_I'll be alright_

_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,_

_But either way baby, I'm gone_

_Chorus:_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_

_I got that new_

_I'm a single girl swag_

_Got me with my girls and we're singing' it_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Hey hey, hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Chorus:_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_

_I got that new_

_I'm a single girl swag_

_Got me with my girls and we're singing' it_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

...............................................................................................................................................

I know you love my work. Just admit it. Any ways the song is called Goodbye by Kristinia Debarge. Yall should read One Plus One Equals One it's a very good story by dancinwiththecullens!!!

With Love,

Rosie


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I would've taken Edward back without a second hesitation. Until I found out what a bafoon he became. The Edward I knew, loved and mourned over wasn't there any more. There was only a male version of Liz. A bastard. I just stood there in silence for a while until I heard Edward.

"Go away." I growled viscously. "I'm sorry Bella." "Sorry my ass. If you really loved me you wouldn't have married that no for good bitch!!!" Silence fell over us for a few minutes. "And you also changed. You're not the Edward that left me. You're a bastard. NOT the Edward that left me to keep me safe." I reasoned. I then through a CD to him. "The song on their is gonna become true. One way or another." I said turning around without a second glance. What really hurt me was that Edward tried to deceive me.

EPOV

I was hurt and shocked at what I heard. My sweet angelic Bella wrote _that_ for me. Did I mess up that bad? I think it's time I got a reality check.

Did I ever hangout with my siblings anymore? Nope

Have I even had a conversation with them these past few years? Nope

Did I even go shopping even if Alice used the puppy dogs eyes I always fell for? Nope

Oh dear God! I haven't been a good brother or son.

LPOV

I was seething in anger. _**My **_own family even turned against me. Edward was somewhere, but I was to mad to go looking for him. Alice and Rosalie were pissed with their hubbies because they didn't let their wifeys to kill me. Suddenly I heard someone approach. It was that Bitch Bella.

"What do you want?!?!" I spat at Bella as I turned around.

"I just wanted to tell everyone I'm leaving!" she stated. I sighed a breath of relief.

"No Bella please don't leave!!!" Alice and Rosalie begged simultaneously.

I bet ya that if I said I would be leaving, they would pack my bags already and already have a taxi waiting in half a minute.

"No Bella don't leave." I gasped as I heard who it was. Guess. Edward.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE SHOULDN'T LEAVE!!!" I screamed to Edward.

"DO YOU WANT HER TO HANG AROUND AND RUIN OUR MARRIAGE!!!" I practically

spat.

"You already ruined our marriage Liz." he answered while Alice and Rosalie snickered.

"Me? What do you mean I ruined our marriage?" I asked incredously. What _did_ I do?

"Well one you made me ignore my family. Second you made life a bitch these years. I just realized it. And third I just want a divorce." He stated simply like it was the alphabet he was explaining.

"Whoa. Wait. WHAT!!! Are you leaving me for the blob right there?" I snarled viscously while I pointed to the Bitch Bella.

I turned to Bella and whispered "Why you little bitch!" before pouncing on her.

BPOV

Liz turned to me and whispered "Why you little bitch!" before pouncing on me. Before I could react, Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec glided by and killed Liz. (YAY) The Cullens looked awe strucked while my sisters just stood there like this happened everyday. When they were done all I could say was "Thanks." Then all for of them said "Anything for you Bells" before leaving. I knew I could always count on them. Felix, Demetri and Alec were always hitting on me and Jane was just my sister.

5 minutes later

"Well I think we should be leaving now." I said before Edward kneeled down on one knee and proposed to me.

"Will you marry me Bella." He said. Then everything just came to me. Liz was just to replace the hole in his heart. He truly cared about me.

"Well you are a idiot for asking." I said while pain flooded in his eyes.

"DUH I will marry you. Did you have to ask."

"Yea I thought you said," Edward held up 5 fingers "Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye." Edward said.

"Oops wrong CD it was suppose to play No Air" I said quickly hoping he wouldn't see me bluff. Jasper and Alice snickered while Ivy and Rosie stood there knowingly.

"Oh" Edward said cluelessly before turning to Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice and Rosalie you both are to be our wedding planners"

******************************************************************************

Love it review if you want more!!!

With Love,

Rosie.


	7. Epilouge

Epilogue

It was the day of our wedding. My wedding dress was a creamy color. It was off the shoulder and I wore gloves that went up to my elbows.(Picture On Profile). As I walked down the aisle I saw all the decorations Alice put up. For a brief second, I was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I tore my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched rows of satin-draped chairs until I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer. I was nervous as I walked behind my bridesmaid consisting of Rosalie and Jane while Alice was the Maid of Honor(Their Dresses On Profile). All of the guest was the Volturi, my sisters, the Cullens and the Denali Coven. When Edward slipped the ring on my finger I was filled with pride to call him mine.

********************************************************************************************

Is it like good or like not. Like you like better like review or like I will like delete like the story. Hehe I was talking to this girl and that was annoying. GRRRR. And sorry that the story was so short.

With Love,

Rosie


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys! This is me, Rosie! I re-read the story and I was like...WTF was I thinking? So...I'm gonna re-write it! But I won't post it on this account! I'm gonna post it on ShortChink! I'd also like your opinion on all my other stories...even though they're one shots!

-Rosie


End file.
